WWE And AT&T Presents: WWE Extreme Rules
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: In This Cross over Extreme Rules is The One Night a year, that WWE goes Extreme and with a lot of old Extreme match, but with lots of upgrades to make them more fun and even more painful, every chapter will have a title match and make you wanting more!
1. Chapter 1

WWE And AT&T Presents: WWE Extreme Rules

Now, here is the only time of the year where all of WWE Goes Extreme for one night and one night only, so please R&R this story ok.

Please understand that every chapter will have a title match in it with some old extreme matches, but with some extreme upgrades to make them even more painful.

Now if you'll like for me to make any match you like, and added some upgrades to make them ever make painful for the WWE Super Stars, please sent me your R&R on this chapter with you ideas for some Extreme out of this world matches for the WWE Super Stars to fight in.

Thanks very munch.

Your Friend,

Juan Conde

AKA STARFOXLOVER61900


	2. Extreme HardCore TLC Match

WWE Presents: WWE AT&T Extreme Rules

Extreme Hard-Core TLC Match

Chapter One: United States Champion

Shane and Vince were talking with the new Raw GM Mike, "So Mike, you have a match for the ages, huh?" Mike just looked and smile at Vince and Shane, "Yes I do Shane and Vince, is a Extreme Hard-Core TLC Match for the United States Championship, with CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, Kofi Kingston, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, R-Truth, Triple H," The Vince and Shane both looked at the new GM with (WTF) looks on their faces, "What in the world is this Mike, War!" Than the New GM smile, "Now with the last three people for the match." Mike thinks for a while about it and, "I'll pick Bobby Lashley, and Rey." Vince and Shane smiles at them, "The Match will start in a few minutes, after that, Mike went to watch the match in his office. Five minutes later, "Ladies and Gentlemen's, this match is schedule for one bout and it's a Extreme Rules Hard-Core TLC Match for the WWE United States Championship, Please welcome the WWE Super Stars in this match CM Punk, HBK Shawn Michaels, Kofi Kingston, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, MVP, Matt Hardy, R-Truth, Triple H, Bobby Lashley, and Rey." All the fans went nuts for the WWE Super Stars, as the ref puts the belt on the loop and the belt is now 16 to 20 feet above the ring, "DING, DING, DING, DING!' The match starts with Everyone going at one another, Cena grabs Punk and hits him in the back and picks him up, but HBK throws Cena and Punk over the ropes and through a table, JR was, "OMG, OMG, Cena and Punk go trough the table early in the match, people please don't try this at home." After five minutes has passed MVP, Cena, and Punk were going at it with R-truth and Kingston, as Rey and Lashley were going at it with the others, but Punk grabs a chair and hits Cena with it, than HBK Picks up Kingston and throws him through a table and sweet chin music Cena and than MVP in the face, as everyone else was going at it, Triple H was going up the ladder to grab the belt, than Matt Hardy sees Triple H going for the belt, so he moves the ladder and makes it tip over as Triple H falls off and goes through two tables on the outside of the ring as JR and Michael were, "OMG, OMG, OMG, Triple H goes through two tables, Jeff and Matt went at it with each other, as Punk climbs the ladder, Kingston climbs it too, but there was now two ladders in the ring and MVP was climbing that one than HBK sees him, but the ladder the Hardy brothers were climbing and the other one that Cena and Rey threw the other ladder down and the four WWE Stars go out the ring through tables, as Rey kicks Cena out cold and R-truth and Kingston are back in the ring, but a new ladder was up and MVP was climbing it, as HBK was going up it too, just as R-truth and Kofi Kingston just put up another ladder and was climbing it, but than everyone sees the four WWE Super Stars trying to get the belt, so everyone else tries to get back into the ring to stop them from getting the belt and just as they got back into the ring to stop them, but it was too late as HBK shoves MVP off the ladder and through a table as HBK was just about to grab the belt and win, R-truth and Kofi Kingston climb the other ladder and tries to push HBK off, but R-truth pushes Kingston off the ladder, than R-Truth pushes HBK off the ladder and grabs the belt, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" "Ladies and Gentlemen's, you're winner and the new United States Champion, R-Truth." The fans go nuts and loved the new match.

The Next Match will shock you in your minds.

Next Chapter, Chapter Three: Chamber gets shocking!

So, SHOCK IT TO ME!


	3. Chamber Gets Shocking

Next Chapter, Chapter Three: Chamber gets shocking! (Part One, WWE Title)

The Night was off to a big bang, as the fans were chatting "Mike! Mike! Mike!" Vince and Shane were looking at Mike like, "Well, all of the fans love you man, keep it up man, so who's going to be in the next match?" Mike got up and looks at the camera, with a god looking smile on his face, as looked at the other cameas, and listens the fans can see and hear him too, "The next match is for the WWE Title in a Elimination Chamber match, with these six WWE Super Stars, and these lucky starts are, John Cena, Jimmy Wang Yang, Pula London, Randy Orton, MVP, and EDGE!" All of the WWE fans were going nuts, as the match was going to be big, but Mike also added, "WAIT! Wait a minute, what this match needs, is a big and, no I mean huge upgraded and, so this chamber Match will be an electrified Elimination Chamber Match, now we're talking!" All of the fans were going crazy, saying his name again and again, "MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! MIKE!" As Vince and Shane were looking at him like, "What the hell are you doing man, you're going to get these stars hunt." Mike just smiled at the two and say, "HEY! This is WWE EXTREME RULES, so why not give the fans, their moneys worth, huh?" Vince and Shane both nodded, "True man, let's get this match started now!" The ref called for the bell, "DING, DING. DING, DING!" The match was underway with EDGE and London starting the match, London kicks EDGE in the legs a few times, trying to get him a little weaker but EDGE quickly grabs London and throws him right into the side on the chamber, as London was shocked by 10000 volts of electricity, than EDGE started to laughed, as the buzzer went off, than turns to see a chamber open to reveal, MVP and MVP went at it with EDGE, as London was crying in pain saying, "They'd never paid me enough, for this!" Than MVP kicks EDGE right in the face, than grabs he but the head and throws him right over the rope, and right into the chamber getting shocked, like a fly hitting a bug zapper lamp, than MVP looks at London for a moment, than EDGE was screaming, "Why in the hell, was this match made, in the first fucking place?" After London gotten to his feet, MVP Place him right into the playmaker position, but EDGE had gotten a weapon from under the ring, and got back into the ring and hits MVP right in the head with it, the weapon was a steel chair when JR and Michael Cole were like, "What a chair shot, to London's head and skull WOW!" After that big knock to MVP's head, EDGE gets into his spear stance, but than the fans all started to counted, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" Than the buzzer went off, as another chamber open to reveal Randy Orton (AKA THE VIPER!) EDGE quickly went to spear Orton, but Orton was quicker on his feet, and RKO EDGE right in the middle of the ring, as MVP gotten to his feet, but was quickly RKO by Orton, than Orton went for the pin, as the ref and fans all counted, "1, 2, 3!" Than the man with the microphone says, "MVP has been eliminated!" JR and Michael Cole were like, "MVP its out! MVP is out!" Than Orton was eying EDGE, as London was waiting behind him, with a trash can in hand looking at Orton, with enger eyes (Saying, don't mess with me BITCH!) Just as Orton turns around, London slams the trash can against Rany Orton's head so hard that Orton was acting like he was on drugs, as he'd fell onto his ass, than London pins him for the count, "1, 2, 3!" that the man says, "Randy Orton has just been, Eliminated!" JR was like, "What the hell! Randy Orton is out of the match, that's what I'll caleld a major upset of this match!" Than the buzzer sounded, as another chamber opens to reveal Jimmy Wing Yang and he'd went after EDGE, but EDGE gotten to his feet and was going at it with London, than Jimmy grabs a sledg hammer from under the ring and gotten behind EDGE, as London grabs EDGE and throws him right into the chamber wall, to get shock the hell out of his body with the 10000 volts of electricity, than London turns around, just in time to meet Mr. Sledge Hammer, a friend of Jimmy Wang Ying, than Wang Yang hits London with the hammer so hard that he went fling straight into the chamber walls getting shocked as well, than Wang Yang pins London for the count, "1, 2, 3!" The man says, "Pula London was just been, eliminated!" Than JR and Michael Cole looking at each other stunned beyond beliefs, "Jimmy Wang Yang has just unleash a dark side of himself, that I'll bet no one ever wants to meet now!" Than the fans all counted the time on the clock, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" As the buzzer sounded and the last chamber opens to reveal John Cena, all fans got to their feet saying out loud, "CENA, CENA, CENA, CENA!" After John Cena gotten out of his chamber looking at Wang Yang, but than EDGE gotten to his feet, than counters Wang Yang's hammer shot and quickly spears him right onto the chamber walls shocking him, than EDGE pins Wang Yang, "1, 2, 3!" The man says, "Jimmy Wang Yang is now, eliminated!" Than JR and Michael Cole were looking at each other like, "John Cena and EDGE. Are the only two WWE Super Stars left in this match now!" EDGE was trying to get to his feet, but looks at John Cena with an anger looked on his face, just as John Cena was about to laid a hand on EDGE, EDGE rolls Cena for a pin, but Cena counters, and goes to the outer parts of the chamber, than grabs 2 tables, Dutch Tape, and a ladder and sets the weapons right in the ring, than John Cena places EDGE on the table by force and started to taped him down onto one of the first 2 tables, than sets the other table up first, than sets the table with EDGE taped to it on the second one, than sets the ladder and climbed the ladder, than John Cena yelled out, "GOODNIGH BITCH!" Than John Cena jumps off the ladder and takes EDGE and the two tables to hell with him, as Cena pins EDGE for the win, "1, 2, 3!" Than everyone started to cheer, as the man says, "EDGE has just been eliminated, so your winner and the new WWE Champion it's, John Cena!" After that, Mike the new RAW GM walks out from the back and says, "Now that's a match, next match will be for the CEW Champion and it's going to be also inside the chamber, but with a special guest ref, good luck to all of the ECW Super Stars."

The Next Chapter is going to be EXTREMELY SHOCKING TOO!

Chapter: Chamber gets Shocking (Part Two, ECW Championship)

EXTREME RULES ROCS!!!


End file.
